Talk Like a Pirate Day at Hyotei
by fuzzysox and slippers
Summary: It's September 19th, or as Jirou likes to say, International Talk Like a Pirate Day. Join Jirou and friends as they celebrate theis fun holiday.AtobeJirou and many uses of the word 'booty'


"Hey Shishido. Guess what day it is today?" Asked Jirou sounding really excited. More so than he usually does when awake.

"Um... September 19 I think. So?"

"So!? Its not just September 19, its International Talk Like a Pirate Day!"

"You've gotta be kidding. They actually have a day for that?"

"Arr, but of course they do Matey. Will ye join me as I frolic off to spread the word of this joyous occasion to all these landlubbers that infest these here parts of the... um, school?"

"Hell no. Go bother someone else." Said Shishido starting to get pissed. "This is absolutely ridiculous! I would never frolic!" Fortunately for Shishido Jirou had already frolicked off to find someone else to be his pirate buddy.

"Avast!" Jirou shouted as he jumped out from around a corner intending to scare the first person to walk by. Unfortunately for Jirou said person was not frightened.

"Jirou senpai, what are you doing?" Asked Choutarou looking quite puzzled.

"Blimey! Do ye not know what day it is?"

"Oh, that's right! Its Talk Like a Pirate Day. I heard about it on the radio. Um… arr."

"Come my young buccaneer, we shall go off in search of treasure!!"

"I would really love to Jirou senpai, but I promised Shishido I would meet him after school to study."

Jirou staired at Choutarou for a few seconds, long enough to make Choutarou feel uncomfortable when suddenly the young buccaneer realized why. "Arr." He said very pathetically. But that seemed to please Jirou and he swaggered off to find someone else to swap pirate lingo with.

"Oi! Oshitari!" Jirou screamed at the top of his lungs. Even though Oshitari was only five feet in front of him.

"What is it?" Oshitari asked looking up from his book.

"Did you hear about that new pirate movie? Its rated Arr!!"

"Not you too." He sighed before slamming his book closed and leaving Jirou in fits of laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Gakuto who suddenly appeared behind Jirou. Because I said so.

"Gakutooo! I decided to go on account for the day seeing as how it's the 19th, But I ain't got nobody to find booty with me."

"Right. Well if its booty you want go see Atobe. He has a lot."

"Arr, that be a swell idea bucko."

"Call me 'bucko' again and I'll send you to Davy Jones' Locker." Pouted Gakuto. Because he was secretly jealous that Jirou could talk like a pirate and not look like a freek.

"Aw, don't hang the jib Gakuto." And off Jirou went to find Atobe and his booty.

Unfortunately (this word seems to crop up quite a bit) it was time for tennis practice so Jirou would have to wait till later to find Atobe with his booty and conquer that vast amount of treasure.

Whence he arrived Jirou noticed that practice looked pretty normal. The only difference was that Atobe's smirk was a tad bigger than usual.

"Oi! Get over here you bilge rat and get to work before I make you walk the plank!" shouted El Capitano. Needless to say Jirou was thrilled.

Practice that day was quite tough as Atobe actually believed he was a famous pirate captain who sailed the seven seas and plundered cities all over the world, instead of the captain of a middle school boys tennis team.

Taking his job very seriously the fearless tennis captain shouted things such as "Ye lilly livered landlubbers!" "if ye don't smarten up ye'll dance the hempen jig" and "heave to scallywags or you'll walk the plank!" Most of which were used out of context and he was told so several times. Everyone secretly suspected that he just wanted to use as many pirate words as possible before the day was out.

Finally practice ended and Jirou bounced over to his beloved captain.

"Hey Atobe. I was looking to plunder some treasure and Gakuto told me ye gots a lot a booty so I was wonderin if ye would let me have some?"

"Well if its booty ye want why don't you come over to my house and we can discover it together."

"Aye Aye Captain!"

* * *

Here is a few definitions of some of the words for those of you who arn't pirate savvy. All definitions come from A Pirate's Glossary of Terms. You should be able to find it on google or something.

landlubber - A person unfamiliar with the sea or seamanship.

buccaneer - pirate, especially one of the freebooters who preyed on Spanish shipping in the West Indies during the 17th century. Buccaneers were said to be heavy drinking, cruel pirates.

to go on account - A pleasant term used by pirates to describe the act of turning pirate.

booty - treasure.

hang the jib - To pout or frown.

bilge rat - An insulting name given by a pirate.

dance the hempen jig - To hang.


End file.
